


‘Cause I Crave to Catch a Spark

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a nickname and Steve is way too curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘Cause I Crave to Catch a Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sd_ldws. Special thanks to iam_space for the Beta, the suggestions, and the hand-holding!

“Will you stop that already?”    
  
“I just wanna know, Danny.”    
  
“It was a nickname, that’s all.” Danny tried to keep his focus on the surveillance job.    
  
“Come on, there’s not a person alive who wouldn’t find this interesting!”    
  
“No, see, that’s where you’re wrong. People don’t care. They really don’t! There’s only one person in this entire world that’s so stubbornly curious as to why my ex-girlfriend called me ‘Racoon’ and that’s you! No one else, just you.”    
  
“Then people don’t pay you enough attention…” Steve muttered under his breath and decidedly ignored the way Danny glanced over. “Was it because you’re just about that size?” Steve continued, smirking. “Or because you’re tricky like that?”   
  
“Will you give it a rest?”   
  
“They have a penile bone, did you know? It’s bent at the end.” Steve said casually, as if it was an everyday conversation, “And the males live together in groups.”   
  
“What, did you turn into the Discovery Channel, Steven?” Danny asked, dropping his binoculars into his lap. “I’ll have you know my ex-girlfriend didn’t really think this far, alright? She wasn’t exactly a biologist, or a… crazy Naval Intelligence whatever…”   
  
“So why the nickname, Danno?”   
  
“I’m a biter, alright?” Danny finally conceded. “I bite, I nibble. I like it. Are you happy now?”    
  
“Ecstatic.” Steve said, and what was meant to be deadpan came out strangled instead.    
  
“You know what  _I_  find interesting, Steven?” Danny said after a long pause, eying Steve until he got his attention.    
  
Danny nodded pointedly towards Steve’s crotch and smirked as he held his hands a few inches apart, “Insert comment about ‘penile bones’ here.”   
  
Steve ducked his flushed face, but Danny just laughed. And if Steve didn’t know about the marking or the bushy tail, then Danny was just fine with that. 


End file.
